Dare To Dream
by Tenri Kage
Summary: Yoh wakes up in Anna's room. How odd... An epilogue of sorts to the Unusual Behaviors trilogy. There's something seriously wrong with Anna's shoes... [YohxAnna]


Dare To Dream

A drabble epilogue? Of sorts... Anyway, I'm thinking I might compile all four of the drabbles into a single fic under the title of Unusual Behaviors so that people can stop wondering why I'm putting them up one at a time. I'm doing that for the people who might like to read them as stand alones...since they do that. So review and tell me if you want me to put the drabbles into one fic. I'll keep the separate chapters up by themselves too though. Thank you to all you lovely reviewers!

Disclaimers apply

Cobalt Rose

* * *

Yoh groaned as sunlight danced across his closed eyelids. _Don't wanna get up…I was having such a good dream too…_ He pulled his pillow closer as he grinned, eyes closed, remembering how he had confessed his love to Anna and fallen asleep with her in his arms. And she smelled just like the sweet vanilla scent of the pillow in his arms…_wait a minute…_ Yoh's eyes flew open and his body froze. Curled up against his chest, an arm flung around his waist, was his fiancée. He gulped, remembering what had happened the night before. Yoh tried to inch away so that his fiancée wouldn't slap him into the next week when she woke, but her arms tightened around him and he stopped, afraid he would wake her.

"don't….Yoh…" Anna muttered in her sleep.

"Huh Anna?" he asked her softly.

"Please don't go, Yoh…" the sleeping itako whispered into his chest.

Yoh blushed and gingerly pulled her closer. _Thank goodness it's Sunday_ he thought. Anna stretched in his arms, her body flush against his, her head resting lightly against his shoulder. "I love you Anna," he told her quietly. "And I won't ever leave you."

Anna shifted in his arms until she was pressed more firmly against him, her arms around his neck, her lips brushing the sensitive skin by his ear. A soft moan escaped her lips as her skin started to heat up. Yoh bit his lip against a groan of pleasure at the sound, renewing his efforts to extricate himself. His struggles only made Anna cling to him more. _Help me… Whatever Anna's dreaming must be good…_he thought as Anna moaned once more, her cheeks flushed with heat as she arched her back in pleasure. On the other hand, Yoh was finding himself more and more uncomfortable. _I'm going to go insane…_ Yoh could feel the curves of her breasts clearly through his shirt and her button-up pajama top, and it was evident that she wasn't wearing a bra. An obviously pleasured moan from Anna's lips floated past his ear, making him more uncomfortable, especially when his sleeping fiancée arched her back again, pressing herself pleasurably against him. _I am not going to ravish Anna…I swear I won't…_Yoh told himself over and over, the mantra drumming a useless tattoo into his mind. He probably could have remained there, waiting for her to wake up, if Anna hadn't tortured both his mind and body by moaning his name in a sultry and breathless voice. Yoh bit his lip against the agony of Anna's escalating moans and shook the itako awake.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM BAKA!"

**SLAP**

**THUNK**

**SCREEE**

Yoh stared at the ceiling dumbly as he slid to a stop. _Hello mousie,_ Yoh thought, addressing the winged creature that was chasing its tail above his face, _lovely weather we're having ne?_ Some distance away, Anna sat on her bed, face red and hand smarting. Yoh dragged himself upright and started to dizzily make his way down the stairs to prepare breakfast. Behind him, a bedroom door slammed.

Downstairs, he tried to keep the miso from burning and the rice from sticking to the sides of the cooking pot as he thought of how he could confess to Anna about his feelings. He had told her last night how he felt, but confessing to a sleeping Anna was nothing like confessing to her when she was awake…and in control of her facilities…particularly her left hand. He swung the ladle in his hands in frustration and nearly knocked the pepper canister off the counter. Things were not going well that morning. Yoh contemplated the best way to confess, from running up to her room and confessing to serenading her with music and love songs. He discarded the latter for being too cliché, and stirred the miso feverishly as Anna came downstairs.

Setting everything on the table, he waited as Anna tried the miso and rice. When she said nothing, he started on his own breakfast, slightly discouraged by the lack of reaction. Breakfast was a quiet affair as the two munched away at their meal.

In Yoh's head, different confession scenarios kept popping up to confuse him until he found himself trying to eat his miso with his chopsticks. Laughing nervously at Anna's raised eyebrow, he poked his chopsticks into his rice and continued eating. Neither one said a word through breakfast or while they were clearing away the dishes, and it was in uncomfortable silence that they went upstairs to get their bags.

Yoh sighed as he sat down on his bed. He didn't know how he could confess to Anna. Staring at his bag, he felt an overwhelming sense of frustration that threatened to make him scream. Knowing that Anna might Legendary Left him to Hokkaido even if she told him she felt the same, he wiped away a thin layer of cold sweat from his forehead and grabbed his bag, hurrying downstairs to walk to school with Anna.

It was an amusing sight that met his eyes.

Anna, the indestructible, undefeatable, Legendary Left wielding Anna, was having trouble with her shoes. In her haste to get out of the house, she had put them on haphazardly and found that they were not comfortable. So she had sat down on the chair next to the door and first tried to force her shoes to be comfortable. Finding this difficult, she changed tactics and attempted to take off her shoes. Unfortunately, she had tried to force them onto her feet to the point where they were stuck. _Stupid dress code…why can't I just wear sandals?_

Yoh did his best not to laugh, but a smothered chucked reached Anna's ears, and her head whipped around, glaring at him.

"Maa maa Anna, can I help you with that?" he asked, his hands up as he tried to placate his fuming fiancée.

"I don't need your help," she told him coldly as she went back to struggling with her shoes.

Yoh just watched her for a few minutes and then knelt beside her, taking one of her feet in his hands. After a slight pause, he managed to slip the shoe off her foot and proceeded to repeat the process with her other shoe. Anna struggled not to blush as Yoh massaged out the pain of trying to force her feet into her shoes, but she couldn't help it when he helped her put on both her shoes and helped her up…like a gentleman.

Yoh grinned his usual smile. "Don't worry Anna, I won't tell anyone," he told her.

"You better not," she muttered back, but her voice lacked the usual sting. Glancing down she noticed Yoh hadn't let go of her hand yet. "Ano…Yoh…let go of my hand," she ordered.

Yoh just grinned and leaned towards her, backing her up against the wall. "No." Leaning forward, he kissed her softly. It was just that watching Anna struggle with her shoes had reminded him that Anna was human, and she had looked so innocent then.

Anna felt her face heat up as Yoh kissed her, still holding her hand. _Why am I not slapping him into the next life?_ She knew the answer to that one all too well. He WAS her fiancé, and she DID love him.

"W-what do you think you're doing baka!" she demanded as he pulled away. "Yoh you…"

"Aishiteru Anna."

She blinked, her left hand in the air, ready to strike. "What?"

Yoh smiled at her, and she suddenly realized why Yoh listened to her, why Yoh trained under her command, why Yoh did so much and stayed with her all the while. "Aishiteru Anna, always."

She could feel tears welling up and she glared at him fiercely through her blurry vision. For a moment there was silence, Yoh blushing and looking nervously at the floor, afraid of Anna's rejection, and Anna still trying to process the fact that Yoh loved her. Then… "Aishiteru Yoh."

Yoh's head shot up, his eyes going wider than Anna thought possible. From Yoh's perspective, he completely ignored the stab of pain at his sudden movement. It was completely eclipsed by the happy feeling from Anna's confession anyway. Impulsively, he hugged his fiancée happily, twirling her around in a half circle before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Oh and by the way Yoh, I'm adding more training to your daily routine for kissing me without my permission," Anna added.

Yoh's jaw hit the floor. "But Anna…" he began, trying to plead with her.

"Don't you 'but Anna…' me Yoh. That's what you get for kissing me without permission," she told him.

"But…but…Is this going to happen every time I kiss you?" he asked desperately.

"Hmm…that depends on whether you're kissing me with or without permission," Anna retorted.

"Aa…but…" Yoh blushed. "I like kissing you…may I?" he asked, putting on his cutest, most loveable face.

"…Fine," Anna told him, blushing as he leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "Now…we're going to be late for school!" she said, kicking him out the door.

"Itai…"

"Run you silly baka," Anna growled at him as they hurried through the streets to school.

Yoh just grinned. "I may be a silly baka," he told her as they ran, "but I'm YOUR silly baka!"

Anna blushed and didn't say another word until they were at school.

* * *

And that's it! I don't think I could manage another one!

BUT, you might want to check out my profile for the stories **Sweet Seduction** about how Anna decides to try and seduce Yoh, and **Both Sides**, an AU fic inspired by BBShadowCat's **Four Leaf Clover**.


End file.
